fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EldrichNightmare/Abigail Williams (Santa Alter)
||2}} |stars = 4 |image = AbigailAlterStage1.png|Stage 1 AbigailAlterStage2.png|Stage 2 AbigailAlterStage3.png|Stage 3 AbigailAlterStage4.png|Stage 4 Missingcard.png|April Fool Nosprite1.png|Sprite 1 Nosprite2.png|Sprite 2 Nosprite3.png|Sprite 3 |aka = The Key to the Gate, Sut-Typhon, Yog-Sothoth, All-in-One, One-in-All |jname = アビゲイル・ウィリアムズ〔サンタオルタ〕 |id = |cost = 12 |atk = 1,678/9,843 |hp = 1,629/10,260 |gatk = 11,906 |ghp = 12,435 |voicea = |illus = ADSoutoArt |attribute = Earth |growthc = Semi S |starabsorption = 15 |stargeneration = 4.9% |npchargeatk = 0.55% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 10% |alignment = Chaotic-Evil |gender = Female |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Threat to Humanity |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 80 }} First Skill= Charges party's NP gauge by 12% every turn for 3 turns. Increases party's NP damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 25% |l2 = 26% |l3 = 27% |l4 = 28% |l5 = 29% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 31% |l8 = 32% |l9 = 33% |l10 = 35% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Second Skill= Increases own arts performance for 1 turn. Reduces all enemies Arts resistance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Arts Res - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} - Eldritch Horror B+= Increases own arts performance for 1 turn. Reduces all enemies Arts resistance for 1 turn. Increases own critical star absorption for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Arts Res - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 |3leveleffect = Absorption + |3l1 = 3000% |3l2 = 3200% |3l3 = 3400% |3l4 = 3600% |3l5 = 3800% |3l6 = 4000% |3l7 = 4200% |3l8 = 4400% |3l9 = 4600% |3l10 = 5000% }} }} |-| Third Skill= Increases own NP generation rate for 1 turn. Deals 1000 damage to self. HP cannot fall below 1 from this skill. Demerit |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Yog's All Seeing Eye C+= Increases own NP generation rate for 1 turn. Charges own NP gauge. Deals 1000 damage to self. HP cannot fall below 1 from this skill. Demerit |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = NP+ |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} }} Passive Skills Gains 2 critical stars every turn. Increases own debuff resistance by 12%. |img2 = busterup |name2 = Insanity |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Buster performance by 8%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 175. |img4 = Territory creation |name4 = Territory Creation (Eldritch) |rank4 = B |effect4 = Increases own Arts performance by 9.5%. Increases debuff success rate by 10% }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Gains 20 critical stars. |overchargeeffect = Decreases their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |15}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |9}} |81 = |30}} |82 = |21}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases Party's Arts performance and NP Gain by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Category:Blog posts Category:Fanmade Servant